I. Field
The following description relates generally to computer science, and more particularly to method and apparatus for scaling gesture recognition to physical dimensions of a user.
II. Background
Some computer processing systems utilize gesture recognition as user input by interpreting human gestures. Typically, gestures originate from human body motion, such as hand gestures. User gesture input has grown in popularity as an alternative to established touch, pointing device, and speech input techniques.
Some conventional gesture recognition techniques utilize mechanical devices, such as accelerometers, to determine body motion and movement. However, problems arise in conventional systems that use mechanical devices for user gesture input when a necessary body motion or movement other than the hand is needed. For example, in conventional systems that rely heavily on accelerometers, the total gesture movement affects the output less than the point of maximum acceleration. Depending on position of the gesture, the distance traveled by the accelerometer is considered less important than the acceleration of the gesture. Thus, the accuracy of accelerometers for gesture input is reduced by the limited interpretation of body movement.
Interpretation of body movement may be improved if physical dimensions may be used along with sensor information. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to improve the accuracy of gesture input based on such physical dimensions as the physical dimensions of a user.